Seus olhos luminosos
by Sachiko-chan17
Summary: Gaara se vê apaixonado pelo seu amigo mais próximo, nem sequer pensa em revelar-lhe, mas quando o loiro o choca fazendo coisas que o ruivo jamais pensa que Naruto pudesse fazer, ele perde completamente o bom censo
1. Chapter 1

Hmph...Porque raio é que não me lembro do que é que ele pode gostar? Afe! Como é que é suposto eu dar um presente a um garoto se nem sei o que ele quererá! Quer dizer, não é que o Naruto seja abastado e que tenha muita coisa. E definitivamente não é uma pessoa que seja difícil de oferecer algo, ele gosta de ramen...não! De jeito nenhum eu ofereço ramen de presente de aniversario!

Como é que eu Sabaku no Gaara, herdeiro da empresa Suna, acabo numa situação em que, para além de não saber o que dar ao Naruto, acabo conversando comigo mesmo na minha cabeça?! Simples, é que eu estou simplesmente e puramente agindo que nem uma garotinha com uma quedinha tão grande que é quase um tropeção, pelo Naruto. É, quem manda ficar ouvindo boys band com aquele loiro idiota, parvo, lindo e meigo?

Ele é simplesmente uma maravilha de amigo, e depois tem aquela voz super sexy que deixa qualquer um á beira da loucura para o fazer gemer, e melhor ainda, ouvir ele falar que te ama. É afinal, sempre fui bastante calmo e até acho que meus sentimentos nunca se mostram muito, mas aparece esse cara e eu fico neurótico! E ando parecendo quase um cachorrinho, ele fala que não gosta do cheiro do cigarro, e eu deixo de fumar. Ele fala que não gosta de música metal, e eu deixei de ouvir as minhas bandas preferidas e passei a escutar as musicas mimosas e lamechinhas dele! Bah! Admito, meu nome é Gaara, e sou muito, mas muito doido pela droga peculiar, envelhecida durante dezanove anos, de uma plantação de Uzumakis, misturada com Namizakes, chamada Naruto.

Bem estou me distraindo, que tal uma peça de roupa...não, o Naruto tem um estilo peculiar com afinidade para laranja. Um boneco de pelúcia? Ah! E já agora daria uma caixa de chocolate em forma de coração, e chamar-me-ia "fofurinha rosa", pois, nessa vida, jamais.

E...espera...Ahá! Já sei! Aquele concerto que ele quer ir daqui a dois meses! Pego uma entrada para ele e...eheheh, uma para mim e o acompanho. Ele vai adorar! Parece que já vejo os olhos azuis brilhantes de felicidade olhando as entradas, depois ele olha para mim e fala "obrigado Gaara! Oh, vai comigo? Ainda bem! Ficaria tão sozinho sem você, meu ruivo, meu lindo garanhão e..." ...

Sou capaz de ter um problema psicológico por ter imaginado esse cena, o Naruto não é bichinha oferecida nenhuma para falar essas coisas, mas como eu gostaria que ele falasse...

Bem legal, gosto desse barzinho, é sossegado normalmente, mas hoje tem uma mesa que está bastante agitada, aquela em que estou sentado. O objecto do meu afecto está sentando na minha frente, ao lado esquerdo dele está o Uchiha, sempre com o ar meio sério dele, e do lado direito está a Hinata, aquela menina super tímida que sempre deita olhinhos ao Naruto-kun, mas ele nem nota, ele é um bocado tapadinho, mas faz parte do seu charme.

Ah, ele adorou as entradas muahahah! Caramba, como ele está bonito, tenho vontade de passar os dedos pelos cabelos loiros espetado, o cabelo dele está sempre desarrumado, é mesmo lindo... Os lábios dele estão entreabertos enquanto escuta o que o Neji lhe diz.

Epa, o meu celular está tocando, vi que é a Kin, atendi o celular e ela diz na voz arrastada estrategicamente

-_Alô? Gaara-kun?_

-Hai, olá Kin, o que precisa?

-_Vem ter a minha casa? -_ Ah era mesmo o que faltava, eu vou faltar aos anos do Naruto-kun para ir na casa dessa oferecida e...e...não acredito no que os meus olhos estão a ver...o Naruto acabou de dar um selinho nos lábios do Hyuuga? Não quero ver isso, não quero pensar nisso, porquê o meu Naruto-kun, o inocente Naruto está dando beijos ao Neji, e tem a mão na perna da Sakura?! Canalha! Idiota, porra não! Acho que estou quase a começar a chorar...

-Eu vou sim, Kin...até já...

Definitivamente, o perfume dela está bem forte, colocou demais. Mas tem uma pele muito macia, mal adentrei a casa de Kin, ela me agarrou e me beijou, não a empurrei, antes de sair do bar tomei dois shots, e ela me ofereceu mais bebida assim que cheguei aqui, noutra ocasião eu afataria a Kin, é bonita, mas não o meu tipo de mulher. Com quem eu estou brincando, eu tenho lá tipo de mulher, mas já que o homem que eu amo não tá nem ai para mim, porque eu deveria estar preocupado com ele? E se o que eu estou falando é verdade, porque eu não o tiro da minha mente, e isso contribui bastante para que eu retribuía ao beijo de Kin, na minha mente beijo Naruto, o acaricio, é ele quem faz meus pelinhos dos braços se eriçarem. Só penso em sussurrar o nome dele no seu ouvido.

Um relógio deu badaladas, não contei quantas, mas olhei para o relógio, são duas e meia da madrugada, empurrei a Kin, ela protestou e chamou ofegante:

-G-Gaara - suspirei e disse:

-Vou embora - ela levantou-se enquanto eu ajeitava, em vão o cabelo e disse:

-Espero que não esteja falando sério! - Dei de ombros e disse:

-xau, fica para outra altura, não vou te levara para a cama, já bebemos e...quero ir ver o Naruto

-Enlouqueceu né? Está bem mais bêbedo que eu, e o que vai fazer com o Naruto? - Só dei de ombros e sai pela porta, ouvi ela gritar qualquer coisa, mas não liguei, só penso em chegar a casa dele...


	2. Chapter 2

Se eu tenho noção de que bati com força na porta da casa dele? Eu sei sim, mas em minha defesa, não quero esperar por vê-lo, vou confronta-lo, apesar do meu amor por ele vou usar palavras duras e...amor? eu o amo mesmo...talvez se repensasse, talvez não o ame e...Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo loiro que abriu a porta. ele está a esfregar um olho com sono, está a usar aquele chapéu que ele usa para dormir, que ridículo, parece uma criança, me lembra da inocência dele. O Naruto tem um ar confuso, pudera, acabei de o acordar na madrugada! Ele murmura:

-Gaara-kun? Que faz aqui a estas horas? - O que eu digo?

-Ah...eu passei por aqui e quis te vir ver - Ele olha para o relógio e diz céptico:

-Ás quatro e meia da madrugada? Você está bêbedo Gaara? - Assenti, não valeria de nada mentir, dou um passo na direcção dele e perco o equilíbrio, ele me segura e diz preocupado:

-Vem, eu te ajudo, pode dormir aqui, fica no quarto de hóspedes - Por mais estupido que pareça, acho que nunca bebi tanto...honestamente tenho até medo de que se adormecer, posso entrar em coma alcoólico, não quero isso. Enquanto ele me ajuda a caminha e me senta no sofá enquanto fala que me vai dar um pouco de água e pôr café a fazer, respondo:

-Canalha! - Ele continua a fazer o que faz, sem me ligar, volto a falar, mas mais alto:

-você é um trapaceiro Uzumaki! - Desta vez ele olha para mim, dois segundos, depois se aproxima com a água e diz:

-tome a água - Obedeci, mas mal acabei segurei o braço dele, antes que me virasse as cotas e digo:

-Naruto...porquê faz isso comigo? - Ele pergunta, me acariciando a cara como se eu fosse uma criança:

-O que eu te fiz, Gaara? - Talvez seja da bebida, mas comecei a lacrimejar:

-Você anda metido com o Hyuuga, e com a Haruno! Sem ligar a mínia para o que eu sinto! - Ele está estático e a olhar para mim como se o que eu estivesse a dizer não tivesse sentido. Continuei as minhas acusações embriagadas, quando bebo falo muito:

-Eu vi você beijando o Neji, e a por a mão na perna da Sakura! Durante tanto tempo, eu não fiz nada! Eu nem falei, porque sempre pensei que você gostava daquela mulher rosada! Mas você beijou Neji! Na minha frente! Fiquei até com vontade de te bater, ou de bater em mim de pensar o quão estupido eu fui. E a pior parte, é que não consigo deixar de...de te amar...

Ele continua me olhando...meu deus, o que fui fazer, não só eu consegui deixa-lo sem jeito, como provavelmente me odeia por me meter nos assuntos dele, se ele decidir me bater, não vou impedir...é ele vai me bater...esta levantando a mão e chegando perto, fecho os olhos, não por reflexo, mas sim por doer demais vê-lo a querer me machucar.

Espero...

Espero...

Mas de repente sinto um peso sobre mim, abro os olhos e o Naruto me abraça, ele está a fazer ruídos estranhos e quando me apercebo que molha a minha camisa, vejo que ele chora. Ele me machucou, despedaçou o meu coração e ainda me olhou como se eu fosse louco, mas não quero vê-lo chorar, é a única coisa que não aguento ver, ele que me bata, caramba, que me mate se necessário, mas jamais quero que ele chora, quanto mais ser a causa. Abracei-o e murmurei:

-Naruto...porra, Naruto não chora... - Ele se afasta e senta do meu lado, os olhos deles estão brilhantes de lágrimas e fala:

-Gaara...você é um idiota! - Eu sei meu amor, por te fazer sofrer em vez de me calar e sofrer sozinho e te arrastar para a desolação. Permaneci calado, e ele falou de novo:

-Eu te amei tanto! E só agora você me fala que me ama?!

-Perdão? O quê? Naruto. To lento por causa da bebida, preciso que explique sem se babar - Ele me olha e limpa as lágrimas, diz:

-Eu estive apaixonado por você...ainda estou. Mas você não dá nem um sinal para mim, até foi viver para longe durante uns tempos e me deixou aqui, sozinho! Tenho me deixado cair me jogos de sedução da Sakura, em artimanhas do Neji...fique sabendo que nunca fui para a cama com ninguém! Ao contrario de você que...saiu á pouco para ir ter com a Kin e aparece agora...safado...canalha... - Pronto...me odeio, se pudesse dar um excerto de porrada em mim, eu daria, em vez disso, hei de me amaldiçoar todos os minutos da minha vida, pelos que eu perdi ao não os passar com você:

-Naruto...te amo...não quero estar sem você...e não fui para a cama com a Kin! Se você falar mais uma vez que me ama...não sei o que eu poderei fazer... - Ele sorriu, e não falou que me amava, ele mostrou. Quando dei por mim, tinha o corpo do meu loiro em cima do meu, as mãos que eu desejava que me acariciassem passavam pelo meu corpo, a respiração pela qual em ansiava estava ofegante, os lábios que eu queria tocar me domavam...

Tudo isto que eu podia ter tido há muito tempo, mas não vou me manter em arrependimentos, vou apenas ama-lo, como sei que ele me vai amar. Sempre.

Fim


End file.
